


Five Things That Annoy Jim Shannon

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title speaks for itself :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Annoy Jim Shannon

**One**

The "Go Away Spider" song. Jim wishes that he never 'composed' that song for Zoe. Since then, it has been the source of much ridicule and amusement from the rest of the family who demand to hear him sing it one more time. It's nearly impossible to be taken seriously by people after they've heard about the "Go Away Spider" song ...

 **Two**

Malcolm. The man's brilliant and pretty much indispensable to the colony and Jim concedes that the man definitely has ability – but the cockroach also still has his eyes on Elisabeth and Jim knows that Malcolm would make a move again at the drop of a hat. It annoys Jim that he constantly has to seek Malcolm's assistance despite how irritating he finds the man.

 **Three**

Those Howlers have been annoying Jim since the day he arrived to Terra Nova. It doesn't matter that he's never seen one. It doesn't matter that everyone tells him that they're not as bad as they sound – they sound very irritating, especially when he's trying to get a good night's rest.

 **Four**

Mark Reynolds. Sometimes it feels like every time Jim turns around, that damned Reynolds is there looking all earnest and hopeful – requesting permission to court Maddy or worse, declaring his misguided intentions for his daughter. Reynolds is a good kid, Jim just wishes he'd go and be good somewhere else – somewhere far, far away from Maddy.

 **Five**

Mark Reynolds. Yes, he is honoured with a second appearance in this list. Jim is annoyed at how he's always around making eyes at Maddy. Even when he's not around, Maddy's thinking about him. What's worse is when Jim comes across Mark making out with Maddy ... Jim is annoyed at how alarming he finds the thought that Mark might end up being his damned son-in-law one day.


End file.
